


A Tale of Two Brothers

by amagiri



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-28 19:56:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amagiri/pseuds/amagiri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changmin is the one stain on his brother's flawless image.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tale of Two Brothers

Sweat rolls down Changmin's forehead as his hips rise up and down in a frantic rhythm. He leans forward, closer to the heat of his partner, and moans when the shift in position allows the cock inside of him to rub a different set of nerves.

"Shh," Yunho tells him from below, hands gripping Changmin's hips.

Changmin smirks. "Can't be waking Mother and Father now can we?" he taunts. He raises himself so that only the head of Yunho's cock is inside before crashing back down. He gets a sense of satisfaction feeling Yunho's blunt fingernails dig into his skin while watching Yunho throw his head back and gasp. Changmin presses their sweaty bodies together and licks at Yunho's now-exposed neck.

"Would be a pity if you were found out, Hyung," Changmin remarks coolly, saying the title almost bitterly. "Think of the inheritance you'll lose." They're so close now, can feel each other's hot breaths on already warm skin. Changmin wraps his arms around Yunho's neck and rubs their bodies together, biting at his bottom lip as Yunho's cock begins to move in and out with the motion.

Yunho brushes a strand of hair sticking to Changmin's face out of the way before pecking him on the lips. "It'd be the same for you."

Changmin scoffs. "They don't give a shit about me anyway." He'd consider himself lucky if he got the dog house next to the excessively large mansion that would undoubtedly go to Yunho. Growing up, Changmin had tried to be faster, smarter, taller than his elder brother, but despite his efforts and successes, Yunho is still the apple of their parents' eyes. 

And why not? Yunho is perfect. Not even Changmin can deny this. Polite, filial, hard-working, and a whole slew of other things that Changmin simply is not. Changmin chuckles to himself. The only blemish on Yunho's flawless record is him, intruding on Yunho's life and his bedroom too, demanding sex and attention at odd hours of the morning.

But Yunho simply cups his cheek lovingly and says, "I'll take care of you."

Changmin pauses, just for a second, then turns his head away, refusing the hand. "Tell that to your future wife." He pretends he doesn't see the hurt expression on Yunho's face and pulls back into a sitting position. He reaches behind him and taps Yunho on the thigh, who responds instinctively by bending his knees. Changmin places his hands on Yunho's knees, using them for leverage as he hoists himself upwards before dropping back down. He quickens the pace this way, and no more is said between them.

They gasp and hold back their cries even while the bed groans and squeak lewdly beneath them. Changmin arches his back and angles his pelvis just right so that Yunho's cock hits the spot that leaves him shuddering after he comes. Yunho senses that he wants to end this quickly and runs his fingertips along Changmin's waist sensually before wrapping around his member. Changmin throws his head back and bites his lower lip hard enough to bleed as he fucks himself on Yunho's cock harder and faster, the pressure build up in his own helped along by the hand squeezing and stroking him.

"Oh god," Changmin grits out right before he comes. Right before his mind goes blank, he wonders how he looks in Yunho's eyes, legs open, body shining with sweat, and cock pulsing in Yunho's tight grip.

While Changmin's body twitches and his cock squirts onto Yunho's abs and chest, his brain barely registers Yunho sitting up and pushing him roughly to the bed. After that, all he can feel is Yunho fucking him hard into the mattress. His arms flail about before they cling onto Yunho's toned upper arms. Against his will, his body starts to contort and twist with all the pleasure he's receiving. He's can't take this.

Yunho grabs his chin insistently and crushes their lips together, muffling the sounds that Changmin is losing control of. His tongue slips in easily, rubbing up against Changmin's in a frenzied dance. With a groan, he comes inside of Changmin, the feel of his brother clenching around him becoming too much to handle. He buries his face in Changmin's neck as he releases, their sweaty bodies touching and sticking once more. Changmin takes it all, Yunho's name in his shallow breaths.

At the end of the night, Changmin leaves the room dressed in the t-shirt and sleep pants he came in with, but his hair is more tousled than before. Yunho tries to hold his hand, but it slips away like always, leaving him feeling cold and lonely. Tonight, Changmin hesitates at the door and looks back over his shoulder. "Good night, Hyung," he says softly, lips worn from their earlier activities. He retreats.

One morning, there's an odd sight at the dining table. Most days, his parents won't send the maids to wake him for breakfast, thinking that he's been out partying all night and is too hungover to come down. Thus, it's left to Changmin to decide to attend, and he does very rarely. But today, he's roused by one of the hired help, a lady who has been with the family since Changmin's birth. It's at the request of the elder young master, she tells him.

When he comes upon the dining room on this fine morning, he's greeted by Yunho, who is poking at his pile of food with disinterest. At either end of the long table are their parents, face down in their plates.

"What's this?" Changmin asks, eyes wide with shock.

Yunho looks up from his food. "A meal for two," he replies evenly. He gazes at Changmin lovingly, something he's never been able to do in the presence of others before.

Changmin shakes off his surprise and slowly wander over to take the seat opposite to Yunho, the table settings and food already placed there. "And the workers?" He looks over at his parents bodies. There's still color in their faces.

"A monthly incentive." Yunho leans over the table, and Changmin does the same so that they can share a quick, chaste kiss. Afterwards, Changmin sits back and takes a sip of water, smiling to himself.

How romantic.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Homin Kink Meme](http://homin-kink.livejournal.com/1788.html?thread=176636#t176636) on Livejournal.


End file.
